


A Creditable Imitation

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-31
Updated: 2009-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-09 14:48:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1986945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has his chance to celebrate his birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Creditable Imitation

**Title:** A Creditable Imitation  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Pairing:** Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
 **Summary:** Harry has his chance to celebrate his birthday.  
 **Word Count:** 210  
 **Genre:** Erotica  
 **Warnings:** None that I am aware of.  
 **A/N:** Written in honor of Harry Potter's birthday today! It can be read as a follow up to [A Mutually Beneficial Deal](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1969434)  
 **Beta:** [](http://eeyore9990.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://eeyore9990.insanejournal.com/)**eeyore9990**  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

A Creditable Imitation

~

Harry stretched, smiling as Severus’ arm tightened around him reflexively. Over the wireless he could hear Neville, polyjuiced as Harry, giving the speech at the Ministry. “Do I really sound like that?”

“He’s doing a creditable imitation,” Severus rumbled. “His vocabulary may be a bit too advanced, however.”

Harry rolled his eyes. “Hush, you. Hey, maybe we should do this for all Ministry events. Neville and I could split the year--”

“Don’t get cocky. It should not have worked, you realise,” Severus murmured.

“You think people will be able to tell that's not me?” Harry asked, yawning.

“ _I_ can tell it's not you.”

Harry chuckled. “Well, that’s hardly a fair test, it is? You're the one who perfected the long-acting polyjuice and helped me come up with the idea in the first place. Plus, I'm right here.”

Severus' arm drifted down, his hand gripping Harry's prick as if to reassure himself of that fact. “Indeed, you do seem to be,” he purred as Harry shivered. “Although, as they say, the proof of the pudding is in the tasting.”

“Taste away,” Harry gasped, moaning as Severus shifted to do just that. And as Neville spoke to the wizarding world, Harry and Severus celebrated his birthday in the best way possible.

~


End file.
